1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-theft system, and a container that includes the anti-theft system for safeguarding the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a padlock is employed to fasten first and second doors of a cargo container for deterring occurrence of a burglary. However, the padlock can be easily broken with the use of a tool that is available in the marketplace.